Guinan
Guinan ist die äußerst geheimnisvolle Bardame des Zehn Vorne, dem Aufenthaltsraum an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. Sie ist eine El-Aurianerin, ein Volk der "Zuhörer" irgendwo aus dem Delta-Quadranten, welche von den Borg nach einem Angriff weit verstreut wurden. Allerdings hat Q bemerkt, dass sie weitaus mehr ist, als sie zu sein scheint. Was er damit meint, ist unbekannt. Vorheriges Leben Bevor sie auf die Enterpise kam, lebte sie vermutlich auf El-Auria und im Jahre 1893 auf der Erde. ca. 2290 floh sie vor den Borg, die El-Auria zerstörten und seine Bevölkerung assimilierten, mit der Lakul zur Erde und wurde in den Nexus gezogen. Allerdings wurde sie von der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] gerettet. Ihr Leben im 24. Jahrhundert An Bord der Enterprise kommt sie 2365 auf persönlichen Wunsch Captain Picards hin, zu dem sie – wie sich bei einer Zeitreise Picards in das 19. Jahrhundert erst herausstellt – eine sehr tiefgehende Beziehung hat. (TNG: "Das Kind", "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II") :Ob sie auch auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|nachfolgenden ''Enterprise]] dient, ist unbekannt. Sie taucht lediglich kurz in der Hochzeitsfeier von Will Riker und Deanna Troi auf. ("Star Trek: Nemesis") Im Zehn Vorne hält sie einen Vorrat an echten alkoholischen Getränken für besondere Anlässe, welche im Gegensatz zu den Vorschriften der Sternenflotte stehen, welche Synthehol als Alkoholersatz vorsehen. (TNG: "Besuch von der alten Enterprise") Persönliches Familiäres In ihrem Leben war Guinan 23mal verheiratet und hat viele Kinder. Zu ihrem Onkel Terkim, dem "schwarzen Schaf" der Familie, hat sie ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Im Jahre 1893 versteckt sie sich vor ihrem Vater auf der Erde. (TNG: "Die Macht der Naniten", "Der schüchterne Reginald", "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II"; ''"Star Trek: Nemesis") Obwohl ihr Geburtsdatum nicht bekannt ist, mag sie wohl über 600 Jahre alt sein und ist deshalb extrem weise und eine gute Beraterin. Vorlieben Sie ist geübt im Umgang mit dem Phaser, hat Worf auf Level 14 im Trainingsraum mit Leichtigkeit besiegt und im Zehn Vorne einen Mob mit einer Energiewaffe unter Kontrolle gebracht. (TNG: "Augen in der Dunkelheit") Auch nimmt sie Fechtstunden bei Picard, um ihre Kampftechnik zu verbessern und ihre Unterarme zu stärken, die sie als Barkeeperin benötigte. Sie mag diese Sportart aber nicht. (TNG: "Ich bin Hugh") Sie probiert gerne neue Getränkevariationen aus und hat immer wieder neue Getränke von Forcas III, die sie vermutlich bei Ausflügen besorgt und die Offiziere probieren lässt. (TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II"; "Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen") Als Kind hatte sie einen großen schwarzen Tiger als imaginären Freund, an den sie sich immer ankuschelte, wenn sie schlief und der sie beschützte. (TNG "Die imaginäre Freundin") Sie spielt Schach und hat manchmal Vorahnungen. (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q") Beziehung an Bord der Enterprise Für die Führungsoffiziere ist sie auch noch eine inoffizielle Beraterin, die ihnen mit Rat zur Seite steht. Jean-Luc Picard Guinan und Picard pflegen eine sehr lange Beziehung, welche, nach ihrer Aussage, über Freundschaft und Familie hinaus geht. Da die Schlacht mit den Borg kurz bevorstand besichtigte Picard das gesamte Schiff, als man sich in einem Nebel versteckte. Er machte einen Halt bei Guinan um sie um Rat zu fragen und zu plaudern. Er konnte diese Unterhaltung über Geschichte jedoch nicht zunde führen, da er auf die Brücke musste. (TNG: "Angriffsziel Erde") Zudem wettet sie mit Captain Picard, dass sie Worf zum Lachen bringt, bevor er Lietenant Commander wird. Als Sela Picard später erzählte, dass er Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat, glaubt er es nicht, später bestätigt Guinan Selas Geschichte. Er hat Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt. (TNG: "Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I") Sie trifft Picard zum Ersten Mal im Jahr 1883, als ihn eine Mission durch eine Zeitreise in das 19. Jahrhundert kommt. Guinan versteckte sich damals vor ihrem Vater in San Francisco. Er pflegt sie, als sie bei einer Auseinandersetzung in einer Höhle verletzt wird, bis er wieder in seine Zeit zurückkehrt. Als sich Picard zu Anfang weigerte, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, sagte sie ihm, dass, wenn er nicht in die Vergangenheit reist, sich beide nie begegnen würden.(TNG: "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II") Als sie sich in einer alternativen Zeitlinie befand, forderte sie Picard auf, die Enterprise C zuückzuschicken. Sie bedauerte, dass sie ihm nicht befehlen kann, das Schiff zurückzuschicken. Schlussendlich bat sie einfach um sein Vertrauen. (TNG: "Die alte Enterprise") Außerdem spielen beide immer Schach. (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q") Er gibt ihr Fechtunterricht. Bei einer Fechtstunde zeigte sie ihm durch eine Finte, dass, wenn er Mitleid mit den Borg haben würde, sie ihn trotzdem angreifen würden, indem sie so tat als hätte sie sich verletzt und danach Picard besiegte, ''weil er Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Das gleiche würden die Borg auch mit der Enterprise D machen. (TNG: "Ich bin Hugh") Data Data ist sie, wie auch all seine anderen Bezugspersonen, immer wieder eine große Hilfe bei seiner Entwicklung zum Menschen. So versucht er mit ihrer Hilfe den menschlichen Humor zu verstehen, indem er mit ihr auf dem Holodeck eine Vorstellung als Stand-Up-Comedian probt. (TNG: "Der unmögliche Captain Okona") Geordi La Forge Sie erwähnt gegenüber Geordi La Forge zum Beispiel, dass sie sich von kahlen Männern angezogen fühlt. (TNG: "Auf schmalem Grat") Als sie entsetzt darüber war, dass Picard einen Borg auf die Enterprise geholt hat, gab er ihr den Rat das mit dem Borg zu machen, was sie am besten kann. Zuhören.(TNG: "Ich bin Hugh") Worf Worf ist als Klingone an Bord des Schiffs sehr auf seine Traditionen bedacht. Dennoch gelingt es Guinan ihn mit einem Glas Johannisbeersaft von der Erde zu überraschen. Er bezeichnete es als ein "Getränk für Krieger". Als sie ihn fragte, warum er denn keine Frau auf der Enterprise hätte, sagte er, dass nur eine Klingonin eine "angemessene Gesellschaft" wäre. Sie bezeichnete ihn deshalb als Feigling, er dementierte das aber, weil er die menschlichen Frauen zu schwach fände. (TNG: "Die alte Enterprise") :Im Original handelt es sich hierbei um einen Pflaumensaft. Ro Laren Als Ro Laren im Auftrag von Admiral Kennelly an Bord der Enterprise kommt, bemerkt sie, dass sie sich in einer Zwickmühle befindet. Sie verhilft ihr bei Picard Gehör, als sie ihm gegenüber Ro als ihre Freundin bezeichnet. (TNG: "Fähnrich Ro") Einige Monate später ist sie mit Picard, Keiko O'Brien und Ro Laren an Bord eines Shuttles, welches in ein molekulares Inversionsfeld gerät. Als man die vier per Notfalltransport auf die Enterprise zurückholt, sind sie alle stark verjüngt – auch Guinan und Ro Laren, die Guinan nun ermuntert, ihr Kindsein zu entdecken und sich als ein solches zu verhalten. (TNG: "Erwachsene Kinder") :Wie sie jedoch darauf reagiert, dass Ro Laren zu Maquis übergelaufen ist, ist unbekannt. (TNG: "Die Rückkehr von Ro Laren") Beverly Crusher Sie ermuntert Beverly Crusher durch eine kleine Lüge, indem sie sich als Tennisspielerin ausgibt, einen Fall aufzuklären, von dem sie entzogen wurde. Als Dank schenkt Crusher ihr einen schonenderen Tennisschläger, der durch seine spezielle Konstruktion dafür sorgen soll, dass sie sich keinen Tennisarm mehr zuzieht. (TNG: "Verdächtigungen") Wesley Crusher Als Beverly für ein Jahr das Schiff verlässt, findet Wesley bei ihr Rat, woraufhin er Picard darum bittet, auf der ''Enterprise bleiben zu dürfen. (TNG: "Das Kind") Tasha Yar In einer Alternativen Zeitlinie sagte sie Tasha Yar, dass sie tot sei und nicht auf der Enterprise sein dürfte. Ihr Tod war zudem sinnlos, weshalb sich Yar auch entschloss zu gehen. Picard war deshalb sehr aufgeregt, und hat Yar gefragt, ob Guinan es ihr gesagt hat. Guinan wollte es ihr nicht sagen, aber Yar hat sie gefragt. Als Yar zurückgekehrt ist, bat sie Geordi ihr etwas über Yar zu erzählen. Sie ist ihr aber nie persönlich begegnet. (TNG: "Die alte Enterprise") William Riker Als Picard assimiliert wurde, sagte sie Riker, dass viele Besatzungsmitgleider Angst hätten zu sterben und deshalb daraufhin arbeiten würden, da man glaubte den Tag nicht zu überleben. (TNG: "In den Händen der Borg") Tolian Soran Nachdem man Dr. Soran vom Amargosa-Observatorium gerettet hatte, unterhielt er sich mit Picard im Zehn Vorne über seine Forschung. Als er Guinan sah, die im Zehn Vorne arbeitete, verließ er schleunigst das Zehn Vorne. Guinan hat ihn vermutlich gespürt und gegenüber Picard erwähnte sie, dass sie diesen Namen sehr lange nicht mehr gehört hat. Durch diese Reaktion kann man entweder davon ausgehen, dass Soran sich nicht durch Guinan verraten lassen wollte, oder sie und er keine sehr positiven Erinnerungen teilen.(Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen) verschiedenes Ihr Büro ist auf Deck 10, direkt vor dem Zehn Vorne. Von dort aus erkannte sie die Borg und gab Picard die Empfehlung schnellstens zu verschwinden. Ihr Quartier ist auf Deck 8, Raum 3150. (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q") Guinan und die Zeit Sie ist in der Lage Veränderungen der Zeitlinie wahrzunehmen, meist aber nur unbewusst. Sie "fühlt" und "weiß", dass etwas nicht stimmt oder nicht stimmen kann. Ob das mit ihrem "Ausflug" in den Nexus zusammenhängt oder auf ihre Spezies bezogen ist, ist unbekannt. Desweiteren ist sie schon mehrmals Zeitanomalien begegnet und weißt deshalb wie diese aussehen und wirken. Vermutlich hat sie sogar Angst vor ihnen, da sie weiß, wie sie wirken. (TNG: "Die alte Enterprise") Guinan und Q Q ist bei seiner ersten Begegnung an Bord der Enterprise so erstaunt, dass sie an Bord von Picards Schiff ist und sich nun Guinan nennt. Er bezeichnete sie als gefährlich und böse, in ihrer Nähe geschähen immer Unglücke und als er sie fortbringen wollte, war Guinan bereit, sich gegen ihn zu verteidigen. Picard und Riker verteidigten Guinan ebenfalls und beschrieben ihn als den "Bösen". Allerdings wechselten Q und Guinan misstrauische Blicke und Riker und Picard waren sich ihrer Sache vermutlich auch nicht ganz sicher. Zwischen Guinan und Q scheint eine lange Feindschaft zu bestehen, die schon vor Guinans "Ausflug" in den Nexus begann. Desweiteren hat sie keinerlei Respekt vor Q und ist zumindest in der Lage sich gegen ihn zu behaupten. Außerdem kann sie Q spüren, wenn er in der Nähe ist oder etwas tut. Deshalb meldete sie sich auch ganz besorgt und zum ersten mal auf der Brücke. (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q") Als Q seine Kräfte verliert, hält sie ihm eine große Standpauke, über seine Taten und bezweifelt, dass er sich je bessern würde. Er hatte sich vorher nicht auf eine solche Begegnung mit ihr gefreut. Weil man auf der Enterprise bezweifelte, dass Q wirklich ein Mensch war, nahm sie eine Gabel und stach ihm in die Hand. Schließlich sagte sie nur: "Eindeutig eine menschliche Reaktion.", da Q schrie und schmerzerfüllt seine Hand anfasste. Guinan weiß ebenfalls von Qs Späßchen, welche er mit dem Calamarain trieb oder kann sich bei deren Angriff denken, weshalb sie die Enterprise aufsuchen. Sie erkannte die Calamarain sofort. Nachdem Q schwerverletzt durch den Angriff der Calamarain auf dem Boden lag, sagte sie nur: "Ja, ja, auch die Mächtigen stürzen." Vermutlich genoss sie den Zustand von Q, da sie ihm nun zeigen konnte, dass er, ohne seine Kräfte, wie eine Wanze zerquetscht werden könnte und sie nun die Oberhand hatte, nicht er wie bei ihrer anderen Begegnung auf der Enterprise.(TNG:"Noch einmal Q") Guinan und die Borg Die Borg greifen etwa im 23. Jahrhundert die Heimatwelt der El-Aurianer an. Sie selbst erlebt den Angriff zwar nicht mit, befindet sich aber dennoch unter den über 300 Flüchtlingen, die sich 2293 an Bord der [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]] befinden. Sie zählte auch zu den 47 Überlebenden. Sie weiß eine Menge über die Borg, vermutlich auch von der Königin, und erwähnt, dass sie vermutlich schon seit Millionen von Jahren existieren – auch, dass die Assimilation fast endgültig ist. Deshalb kann man davon ausgehen, dass sie, wie Doktor Soran Freunde und Familie an die Borg verloren. Als die Enterprise durch Q in den Delta-Quadranten geschleudert wird, warnte sie Picard davor, dort zu bleiben und meint, dass man sich so schnell wie nur möglich wieder auf den Heimweg machen sollte. (TNG: "Zeitsprung mit Q") Als Picard von den Borg ein Jahr später assimiliert und in Locutus umgewandelt wird, gibt sie Riker den Rat, sich geistig von ihm zu lösen, damit die Borg nicht mehr seine Handlung vorhersehen können. (TNG: "Angriffsziel Erde") Sie ist geradezu entsetzt, als Picard 2368 es gestattet, einer Borg-Drohne die Entwicklung einer Individualität zu ermöglichen. Sie hasst die Borg und will die Drohne töten, erst als sie selbst mit Hugh spricht, sieht sie ein, dass dieser Weg vertretbar ist. (TNG: "Ich bin Hugh") Guinan und der Nexus Als die Lakul in einem Energieband festsitzt, wird sie von der Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) gerettet. Da sie aber im Begriff ist, in den Nexus hinüberzuwechseln, hinterlässt sie dort einen Teil ihrerselbst, der Captain Picard 2371 in dessen Version des Nexus aufsucht und ihn daran erinnert, Dr. Soran aufzuahlten. Sie beschrieb ihn als wäre man im "Innern des Glücks, in das man sich einwickelt, wie in eine Bettdecke". Sie hätte alles getan, um wieder zurückzukommen, als ihr jedoch klar wurde, dass dies unmöglich war, lernte sie damit zu leben. Zu Picard sagte sie, dass, wen er je in den Nexus kommen würde, würde er ihn nie wieder verlassen wollen. Alles würde für ihn sinnlos erscheinen. Die Erde, sie oder die Enterpise. Da Soran noch davon bessen war, beschrieb sie ihn als sehr gefährlichen Mann. ("Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen") Auftritte * TNG **"Das Kind" **"Der unmögliche Captain Okona" **"Wem gehört Data?" **"Die Thronfolgerin" **"Zeitsprung mit Q" **"Die Macht der Naniten" **"Die Energiefalle" **"Noch einmal Q" **"Die alte Enterprise" **"Datas Nachkomme" **"Der schüchterne Reginald" **"In den Händen der Borg" **"Angriffsziel Erde" **"Familienbegegnung" **"Das kosmische Band" **"Beweise" **"Die Begegnung im Weltraum" **"Augen in der Dunkelheit" **"Datas erste Liebe" **"Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I" **"Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil II" **"Fähnrich Ro" **"Die imaginäre Freundin" **"Ich bin Hugh" **"Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil I" **"Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, Teil II" **"Erwachsene Kinder" (auch als Kind) **"Verdächtigungen" * Kinofilme **"Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen" **"Star Trek: Nemesis" (Gastauftritt) Zeitlinie *''unbekannt'': Guinan wird geboren. *1893: Guinan versteckt sich auf der Erde. *2170er: Erste Begegnung mit Q *ca. 2290: Flucht vor den Borg *2293: Guinan wird in den Nexus gezogen. *2365: Guinan kommt auf die Enterprise. Erste Begegnung mit Q an Bord der Enterprise. *2366: Zweite Begegnung mit Q, als dessen Kräfte entzogen werden. *2371: Guinan kommt nach einem Jahr auf Forcas III zurück auf die Enterprise. Stürzt mit der Enterprise auf Veridian IV ab. *2379: Guinan wird auf die Hochzeit von Riker und Troi eingeladen. Hintergrundinformationen Guinan wurde auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch von Whoopi Goldberg erschaffen, die sich engagierte, eine Rolle in "Star Trek: The Next Generation" zu bekommen, was ihr in der zweiten Staffel zuerst in "Das Kind" gelang. Die kindliche Version von Guinan in "Erwachsene Kinder" wurde von Isis Carmen Jones gespielt. Sie taucht in der gesammten siebten Staffel nicht auf, in "Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen" kehrte sie wieder von Forcas III zurück, weshalb man davon ausgehen kann, dass sie das Jahr 2370 auf Forcas III verbrachte. Für ihre Gastauftritte als Guinan hielt sie sich meistens nur einen Tag am Set auf, außer bei Episoden wie "Die alte Enterprise", hier musste sie zwei Tage lang drehen. Guinan hat keine Augenbraunen. Martus Mazur aus Rivalen sollte ein Sohn von Guinan sein. Deshalb sollte Guinan auch in der Episode auftauchen, jedoch musste Whoopi Goldberg absagen. Ron D. Moore ließ Guinan nicht in Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt auftauchen, weil sie die Storyline nicht beeinflussen würde. Apokryphes Im Roman "Vendetta" von Peter David hat Guinan eine Schwester, die Delcara heißt. Allerdings zählt dies nicht zum canon. Im Roman "Die galaktische Barriere" von Greg Cox, erwähnt Picard Guinan, worauf Qs Ehefrau wütend zusammenfährt und Picard auffordert, diesen Namen nicht zu nennen. Aus dieser Reaktion kann man schließen, dass sie es mit dem ganzen Kontinuum zu tun hatte. Und diese Begegnung war vermutlich nicht sehr erfreulich für das Kontinuum. Allerdings zählt dies ebenfalls nicht zum canon. Im Roman "Das Herz des Teufels taucht die El-Aurianerin Camenae auf, die einst eine Schülerin von Guinan war. Was Guinan ihr aber beibrachte wird nicht gesagt. Dies zählt aber auch nicht zum canon. In Q² hat Q Trelane vor Guinan gewarnt, warum ist unbekannt. Guinan en:Guinan es:Guinan fr:Guinan nl:Guinan